


A/B/O (Day 5)

by whenfandomscollide



Series: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A/B/O discussion, Camping, February Ficlet Challenge, Gen, Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020, characters are in their early to mid teens but nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenfandomscollide/pseuds/whenfandomscollide
Summary: Oh, the questions that get asked and the secrets that get shared when one is laying in a tent in the dark...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619374
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71
Collections: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	A/B/O (Day 5)

**Author's Note:**

> Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020
> 
> Day 5 Prompt: ~~Gazing into Eyes~~ | **A/B/O** | ~~We are porn stars meeting on set for the first time~~ | ~~The piano man is playing some old melody, it don't mean much to anyone but it does to you and me~~
> 
> IMPORTANT POINT: I have not tagged for underage here because nothing physically happens between these characters in this fic. I imagine the characters as in their early to mid teens, in that period of time when you haven't experienced anything yet and you can't help wondering and talking about it. But they're both pretty innocent.

“But what do you think it feels like?”

“Huh?” Bucky rolls over and blinks blearily at Peter in the gloom of their tent. Their conversation had trailed off a good five minutes earlier and he’d been right on the verge of dropping off to sleep.

“What do you think it feels like, Buck?”

“What do I think what feels like?”

Peter makes an impatient whining noise. “You know!”

Bucky casts his mind back over all the conversations they’d had this evening while laying in their sleeping bags trading secrets, until his mind snags on the second to last thing they’d been talking about before.

“Wait. Do you mean getting knotted?”

There’s a bashful silence for a few seconds before Peter lets out a breathy, “Yeah.”

There’s an equally bashful silence for a few seconds before Bucky replies. “I reckon it probably feels real good.” He pauses a moment in thoughtful contemplation. “I mean, probably real weird at first and like something’s there that shouldn’t be there, but for a person in heat, it must be like that big stretch you do first thing in the morning when you’ve slept all wrong and everything’s feeling all outta place and you twist and stretch and all the joints are popping and pinging back into place and then everything just feels right again, y’know?”

There’s more silence but this one isn’t bashful. It’s the collective quiet of two young minds right on the verge of possibly finding out for themselves and trying to visualise things currently beyond their ken.

“Hey, Buck, if you present as an alpha and I present as an omega, will you knot me?”

Bucky lets out a shocked gasp in the dark. “Y-You want me to knot you?” He struggles to wrap his head around the implications. He’s always had a quiet, subtle thing for Peter, but he’s been far too afraid of ruining their friendship to do anything about it. “Are you… what are you saying?”

“No, I—Well—I just—Look, I just want my first time to be with someone I trust. Someone I know isn’t going to hurt me or—Will you just think about it?” Peter sounds defeated by the time he finishes, but Bucky’s heart is deflating.

“Your first time? You just want me for your first time?” He tries to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

“Well, yeah, I mean—Don’t you? Wouldn’t you just want to get your first time over and done with and out of the way, so you knew what all the fuss was about before you do it for real with the right person?”

Bucky chokes. “Why—Why wouldn’t I be the right person?” he whispers, hand clenching and releasing as he tries to stop himself from reaching out for Peter.

Peter lets out a small, wet sound that might be a sob. “Bucky? Really? You really want to be with me?”

A grin spreads across Bucky’s face. “Like you wouldn’t believe.”


End file.
